


Drawings!

by typicallycassidy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicallycassidy/pseuds/typicallycassidy
Summary: The sleepy bois inc. brothers draw with crayons while Dadza Minecraft is cooking dinner :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Drawings!

**Author's Note:**

> woo, okay quick heads up, im just gonna say their ages here
> 
> so  
> tommy is 7,  
> tubbo is 8,  
> phil is 30,  
> wilbur is 13  
> and finally, techno is 11.
> 
> felt like i needed to clarify that lol

As the evening begins to set in, Tommy is sat on the living room carpet watching television and drawing with colorful crayons. Holding a green crayon and more sheets of paper, a familiar boy started to approach him.

“Tommy!” the boy holding the green crayon said

“Tubbo!” Tommy replied with excitement whilst still doodling with a red crayon.

“What are you drawing there?”

“I was sooooo bored so I decided to just try and draw us all together”

Tommy showed a poorly drawn image of a pig with a crown, a man with wings, a kid with a red and white tee with sunglasses saying the word “pog”, a little boy holding a bee as well as a tall man holding a guitar.

Tubbo giggled.

“What’s so funny”

“Why is your character wearing sunglasses”

“Because it makes me look cool and epic” Tommy said, being confident

A man with a yellow sweatshirt returns back home.

“WILBUR!” the two boys sitting on the floor shouted.

“So how was the first day of guitar lessons, Wil?” Philza asked while cutting carrots.

As Wilbur placed his acoustic guitar near the coatrack, he sighed and eventually replied with  
“It was tiring, but fine I guess”

“Ah, good to hear.”

“HEY WILBS, LOOK AT WHAT I DREW” Tommy shouted in excitement while pointing at the tall man holding a guitar he had drawn. “ITS YOU!”

“Oh how lovely” Wilbur smiled subtly whilst going to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

The little kid with the red and white shirt on the carpet yelled at the boy sitting on the couch watching tv and playing with a green crayon in his hand, “Tubbo, come here and draw next to me, this is a demand, not a question”

“Oh.. well I guess I’m sort of forced to come down and draw with you now, huh”

“YES, NOW COME HERE”

“OKAY OKAY IM COMING”

Meanwhile, the winged man in the kitchen is still chopping vegetables, he eventually makes a wrong cut.

“Oh I’m bleeding” Phil said, like it wasn’t all that serious, “Right, where are the bandages”

“Didn’t Techno take them for like something he wanted to do? Go ask him, he should be in his room” Wilbur said.

While Phil rushes upstairs to Techno’s room, Wilbur draws back his attention on the clingy duo.

“So, what did you two draw?”

Tubbo showed him a rather nicely drawn bee that he made with his singular green crayon.

“Aw, it’s cute. How about you, Tommy?”

Tommy proceeds to show him a mediocre drawing of a house with fire and two people beside it.

“…so what is this supposed to be”

“it’s me and Tubbo burning down the house, it may happen someday but Tubbo would probably be the one that started it”

“HEY!” the kiddo in the green shirt replied with a pouty face

Wilbur picks up a purple, black and white crayon and draws a space-like scene.

“WILBUR THAT LOOKS AWESOME” the two small boys shout.

Philza comes down the stairs with a bandaid on one of his fingers.

“Well, Techno wasted almost the entire box of bandages playing around and putting them on his face. Anyway, what did I miss”

Tubbo calmy responds “Oh not anything really. Wilbur was just showing us a drawing he made—”

“YOU MISSED A LOT, WILBUR TOOK A BLACK CRAYON, AND THEN, AND THEN, A PURPLE ONE, AND AND AND A WHITE ONE AND-“

“…..ooookay I get it I get it Tommy, calm down-“ Phil lets out a sigh. “Anyhow. Hey Wil, can you help me with preparing dinner?”

Wilbur starts to place bowls on the dinning table whilst Phil is removing the soup from the stovetop.

“TECHNOOOOO, COME DOWNSTAIRS, DINNER’S READY”

Techno rushes down the stairs quicker than the speed of light, with his head full of bandaids.

Phil starts plating the soup while Wilbur is placing spoons on the side of each bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> hEYO, THANKS FOR READING, SORRY IF IT WAS KIND OF SLOPPY, IM WRITING THIS AT 1AM. Anyway, as always, this is not a shipping thing or anything like that, and im probably never going to write a shipping fic anyways (lol, sorry sky, no dnf even though i promised, i just have no idea how to write romantic fics) but yeah, thats all, goodnight


End file.
